Hetalia- Soul Eater
by SwordsAndScones
Summary: What if the countries were the characters we know in death city? This is the first episode of soul eater, written hetalia style. Based off a video on YouTube. First 2k story! Please check it out! -S


1-1, . WB, RO. Hetalia- Soul Eater style.

The night began with a scream. Not mine, not Matt's, not anyone we knew. It was a woman.  
The Kishin monster leaned over her and licked his lips. About to get another soul. Another innocent, human soul.  
As the hero, I was going to save her. Sorry, we. Matt too. I kinda forget about him from time to time.  
The Kishin raised his claw over the frightened woman, and that's when we made our first move.  
Matt drummed his fingers on the stair we were sitting on.  
Just loud enough for the monster to hear. And that was it. He was distracted, he saw us. The woman got up and ran for her life as he turned to us. Probably thought we looked like a meal, the way burgers look to me- Sorry. Off track. Matt says I do that a lot.  
"Matt. That man... His soul."  
My brother looked up at me, face painted into his signature quiet grin. "Yeah Al, I know. He's a kishin. Pure evil. He's not human anymore." As usual, his voice was barely above a whisper.  
I nodded at the statement. "Any soul straying from the path of humanity can run the risk of becoming a kishin. Lets collect the damaged soul." Times like this I try to be serious. I'm still not that great at it. Better at eating.  
Matt stood up. "You know, this guys just turning himself into a weapon. Like me. Of course, I fight for the good side."  
"Hero side." I corrected.  
"Okay, hero side. Though I look a lot cooler in my human form than he does."  
I stood back and watched Matt hold up his arm. It glowed momentarily, and then changed into a red and blue scythe blade.  
"The problem, though, isn't him being a weapon. It's just his soul."  
The rest of his body become a black handle to the blade, topped with a small white star. My scythe.  
My brother had the weapon blood, you see. He got it from our father. On the other hand, I had the soul of a meister. That came from my mother. They started out as partners. Then they hooked up. But I can tell you right now, I will not hook up with Matt. That's totally incest!  
I reached out and gripped it, holding it over my shoulder.  
"Hello, Mr. Kishin-Dude. This whole 'killing innocent people' thing, isn't working out. Your soul is mine."  
I couldn't see him, but I could /feel/ Matt rolling his eyes.  
My thoughts were interrupted as the monster hurled himself at us.  
"Holy crap!"  
"Pay attention!"  
We jumped, dodging the attack, because my six-second attention span could've caused our loss. Of life, that is.  
Ready now. The monster lunged again and I brought the scythe down over it's back. It let out a screech, horribly loud. That's how you know you're doing a good job.  
"It's ours, dude! Ninety-ninth soul!" A few more harsh swipes. The kishin screamed some more, I almost blew an eardrum. And suddenly his body split into thin black ribbons. In the centre of those gross things, was the thing we needed. Our last kishin soul.  
Matt turned back to his human form, clutching the soul and swallowing it. "Thank you Alfred, for a great meal."  
I took the opportunity and fist bumped the air.  
"Dude! We're almost there! We need one more! Just a witch soul and were done! You'll be a death scythe, bro!"  
"Al-"  
"C'mon! Lets go call Ludwig and tell him!"  
Ludwig sorta the dean of our school. He prefers us to call him Lord Death, and with that german accent it isn't hard to tell why. But he tries to sound nicer as not to scare the younger kids in the school. Its an odd school. We kill kishin and monsters to save humanity!  
Matt trailed behind me as a ran to a window. I fogged it with my breath and wrote in the numbers. "42-42-564... That's the number, right Matt?"  
"Yes, but rem-"  
"Awesome, thanks bro."  
The mirror rippled and soon, we were looking at Ludwig, in his full Lord Death getup.  
"Hey! We just got our last kishin soul!" He seemed displeased with my informality but I can't see his face so I dunno.  
"Very good, Jones. Now you just need the witches soul and you will be done." I was about to fist pump again but he kept talking. "However, that soul is a tricky one. You've made it this far, but countless Meisters have lost their lives challenging a witch."  
Now he was just bumming me out. "Please try not to slip up. If you do, all ninety nine souls will be confiscated."  
"We understand, sir." Matt said from somewhere behind me.  
"Very well. I will see you then." He hung up the window-phone.

"This house is pretty tacky." It was shaped like an upside down rose- a red one at that. Loud singing came from inside.  
"Paris is a witch- That's all we have to know." I knew Matt was right and nodded.  
"So what, do we just break in?" But my brother was way ahead of me, charging at the rose house.  
"Hey, wait, you can't-"  
He flew through the window.  
I ran after him, looking in.  
The first thing you need to know is that he landed in a bath tub, right on top of the naked blonde witch.  
"Hey, little boy? Are you okay down there in the bubbles?" Her voice had a thick french accent- made sense.  
Matt was usually pretty respectful. But on top of a naked woman, he spazzed. He flipped backwards out of the tub, yelling.  
At this point I had climbed through the window. "Matt, what the hell! You can't just attack naked chicks!"  
Paris waved flirtily at me.  
"Yeah yeah okay. Enough of that. We're gonna take your soul."  
She nodded at Matt. "Oh, I hope that cute boy will be okay..."  
My brother blushed hard.  
"Dude. Could you transform into a scythe now?"  
"Working on that." He stood up. "Alright witch lady, naked or not, your soul is mine!" At last, he glowed and became a weapon. Paris said something that I didn't bother listening to.  
"Wow! He really became a scythe!"  
"Yeah yeah. And after we take your soul, he'll be much more."  
"I like it! Give it to me." She jumped out of the bath, suddenly fully clothed. Mumbling at first, she raised her hand and called out, "Rose cannon!"  
The next thing that happened was a blast and a blur and a huge freakin pain in the ass.

A few days later, we were walking back. According to Matt, 'If she wasn't all hot and naked this time," we could beat her.  
"It wasn't her fault you got turned on like a lamp." He glared. And then he grabbed me by the hair and pulled behind a tree.  
"Dude! What the hell!?-"  
"SHUT UP. She's right there."  
Sure enough, there Paris was. In all her pinky blondeness.  
"What now?"  
I think my brother would've answered if Paris hasn't rushed over and forced him into a bear hug. "Ah! My little scythey-boy!"

"Listen up, Matthew. This time I got a plan written out so her boobs can't distract you."  
"A written plan? How unlike you."  
"Alright, fine. How do you suggest we beat her?!" He did t answer so I punched him in the face.  
But from behind us, there was faint mumbling.  
"Rose cannon!"

"Crap! Crap! Oh my freakin-"  
Explosive roses blasted the ground around us. Huge, explosive roses. Paris floated down, her annoying pink-clad ass resting on one.  
"What's the deal, Matt?"  
"You're not fighting enough-"  
"Me!? You're the one that always ends up blushing in a corner!"  
"Ugh... You always accuse me of the stupidest things."  
"But it's true-"  
"Hey ther little scythey-boy. Is that man giving you a hard time? Well, how about you forget him and come be mine? I would never ever yell at you like he does, no matter what you did to me!"  
I gripped the scythe handle a bit tighter. "Hold up, witch. I'm Matts partner, not you. Our conversations don't concern you."  
"Hm? Is that so? We'll see about that." Paris tipped her hat back.  
I raised Matt to fight again.  
"Smashing roses!"  
Tuck and roll, dodged that attach by a hair. She reached out and gripped my ankle, tossing me into the air. When i landed on a roof, I looked down.  
"What now, Matt? My attacks won't work on her..." No reply. "Matt? Hello? What's wrong?"  
Paris blasted me to the roof. I held on, just by the scythe blade.  
"Matt, what the hell is wrong!? Answer me!"  
"Alfred."  
"There you are. What's going on with you, dude?"  
He turned back to human form, standing on the roof and holding me up by the hand.  
"... M-Matt?"  
"Goodluck, Al." He let go of my hand and I tumbled onto the pavement.  
I looked up, watching him land on his feet next to me.  
"Dude! What the hell was that for, why did you drop me like that!?"  
"I don't think we should be partners anymore, Alfred. I want to be witch Paris's weapon now!"  
My jaw literally dropped.  
She floated down again, smiling giddily. "Ah! Do you really want me?"  
Growling, I spun towards her. "Paris! You used your magic to make Matt wanna be with you. That's a dumb trick!"  
"You really are stupid."  
My last bit of confidence was drained as my brother spoke.  
"Any man would choose a girl with a body like that over just another guy. She didnt have to trick me to pick her over you."  
"You... You were my brother. Family... That means nothing to you, does it? People like you... You're horrible. You never stick around, always leave things unfinished.. But you. I thought being twins meant something to you. I freaking put my trust in you. I can't believe this... I wish you would all just DIE!" My fists were clenched, legs shaking. Damn did I hate feeling so... Abandoned.  
"Hey Matthew... You said I make stupid accusations, right? Well what the hell is your reason for leaving me!? Why... Why does everybody leave..."  
He smiled, in a way is never seen on his face before. "How am I supposed to answer that? I wouldn't know... After all, I'd never leave my brother."  
My eyes snapped up. The arm he had placed around Paris suddenly became a scythe blade... /My/ scythe.  
I couldn't help but smile. That little ass hole.  
My energy returned almost as fast as it had left as I grabbed his hand. Just as quick, he fully transformed. With one quick pull... It was over.  
We killed the with Paris.  
We did it.  
Matt would be a death scythe.  
The small, purple soul hovered before us, and he grabbed it.  
"I guess in the end, form doesn't matter so much... Just the soul."  
He swallowed it.  
Another odd, strong grin crosses his face. "I can feel the power! Finally!"  
But then he froze in place and looked down. At the little white cat sitting in front of us. It had a hat that matched Paris'.  
"Oh no." My brothers eyes were wide.  
"Don't tell me..."  
The cat looked up at us. In a puff of pink smoke... Paris was now looking up at as.  
"I never said I was a witch, mon ami. You made that assumption on your own. I'm really just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power!" That wasn't even the worst of it.  
"So... I ate 99 kishin and one cat soul? That cannot be right!"  
"That isn't all... Ludwig said... If we slip up, all of the souls we have will be confiscated."  
That's pretty much rock bottom.  
Paris smiled happily, rubbing against Matt.  
"So close... We were so close..."  
I glared at her. "What the hell are you still doing you damn cat!? He just ate your soul!"  
"You're not very smart are you. All cats have nine souls! Anyways, Matt, when are you gonna leave this idiot and come be mine?"  
"Go the hell away!"


End file.
